Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo
by DhamarFlowers1.5
Summary: El tiempo pasa y las verdades cambian. Hay un camino largo que recorrer cuando se es niño, experiencias, lecciones y verdades. Arnold se despierta en una realidad que no quiere y tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello. Dedicada a FlowerPrincess11.
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, excepto, (Claro) los hijos de los protagonistas._

* * *

PREFACIO

– Y ¿Qué significa Frida?

Había gastado los últimos veinte minutos hablando con su hija sobre cosas al azar. El rincón donde se habían escondido estaba tapado por un montón de muebles viejos, muertos por el uso y el tiempo, deshilachados, con manchas de sudor corporal y nidos de cucarachas. Definitivamente con el transcurso de la vida, se podían ver cosas de diferente manera. Tal era el caso de su amado mueble retráctil, que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, lleno de moho, con los resortes a la vista y su amueblado rojo descolorido.

– Es mi segundo nombre. – Sus ojos eran café, como su pelo, que a su vez era corto y rebelde. Era de estatura promedio, manos pequeñas, cabeza redonda normal. Sin quererlo, se encontró a sí mismo buscando algún parecido entre ella y él o entre ella y… su esposa.

– Pensé que era un apodo. – Ella hizo una mueca. Luego le dijo que en esos días era muy extraño ver que las madres llamen a sus hijos por apodos, más aún a su edad. Por eso él tuvo que explicarle una de las tantas malas costumbres que tenía su progenitora a su edad.

– ¿De verdad? – Ella tenía los ojos llenos de incredulidad. – No te creo… Mamá es muy seria.

 _Ja, si claro._

– También era muy seria a la hora de elegir apodos. – El mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ese recuerdo ya no le causaba resentimiento.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué apodo te ponía a ti?

– Creo que la pregunta correcta es _qué apodo no me ponía._

¿En serio? _–_ lo miró. Él asintió. – ¿Cómo cuál?

– Bueno… el más representativo era… Cabeza de balón. – Primero lo miro con cautela buscando algún rasgo de broma y cuando no lo encontró, se carcajeó con ganas. Agarrándose la barriga con las manos, llorando de la risa, tomando respiraciones de a poco y luego riéndose de nuevo con igual o más fuerza, pataleando contra el piso.

Entonces confirmo que sí se trataba de la hija legitima de Helga. Ambas tenían la misma risa.

Ay… – Se limpio las lagrimas con la muñeca, mientras seguía riéndose, está vez, más calmada. – Cabeza de balón… ¿Cómo fue que no se me ocurrió? – lo dijo como para sí misma. Luego lo miro con los ojos llenos de animo y cariño. – ¿Tengo permiso de usarlo contra mis hermanos?

– No.

El sonido del boqui toqui los interrumpió. – ¡Arnold, es hora! Tienes que venir solo o no alcanzaras la segunda ronda. Cambio.

– Entiendo. Gracias Gerald. Saldré de inmediato por la puerta trasera. Cambio. – Su hija le dio mirada de tristeza. – Recuerda lo que te dije ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió mientras le daba un abrazo fuertísimo.

* * *

 _Esta historia va dedicada a FlowerPrincess11 y a todas esas chicas que siguen alimentando el fandom con arte de fan para fan._

Hey ya! Hace mil años que no subo nada XD… Se los juro, no lo hago al propósito. Tengo muchas cosas, generalmente estoy ocupada y cuando no lo estoy, la inspiración se me va al caño :,C

Hacia bastante tiempo que quería hacer esta historia y ya la tenía medio hecha desde hace rato, pero en el barullo terminé atrasándola. Esta historia empezó como idea para un concurso hecho por la usuaria FlowerPrincess11, en donde ella nos daba una premisa y nosotros la desarrollábamos. Me pareció interesante, sobre todo porque justo por ese tiempo estaba planeando una historia con esas características… bueno, casi. Porque en cuanto vi todos los parámetros, había algunas con las que no cuadraba y por eso tuve que cambiar algunos aspectos de mi historia, de todas formas, lleva consigo la trama de la historia que había planeado con los aspectos que ella pide.

Por otro lado, viendo las diferentes historias que ya había sobre este tema, (algunas para mi super queridas) historias donde se explora más en la relación de Arnold y Helga que en otra cosa, decidí hacer algo diferente, una historia que es más sobre Arnold descubriéndose como persona y descubriendo a fondo su entorno, que la historia de Arnold tratando de luchar con la realidad del matrimonio con Helga. También porque esto ya lo vimos en el capítulo de "Matrimonio", sin embargo, la relación también tendrá su desarrollo, (después de todo están casados y todo eso). Así que no faltaran sus momentos Shortaki que tanto nos gusta.

Ahora, esta historia en un principio iba para el concurso de esa chica hermosa, pero visto que no podré terminarlo a la fecha límite, me conformaré con hacerlo como un regalo para ella. No como participante, sino como dedicatoria.


	2. Lo que no entiendo

CAPITULO 1. – Lo que no entiendo.

TRES DÍAS ANTES – HILLWOOD – 2018

* * *

De pronto no veía nada. la imagen estaba en blanco y un pitido molesto se asentaba en su oído _¿Estaba despertándose?_

La imagen en blanco fue enfocando cada vez más y más…

 _¡Por fin! Sus amigos, su vida normal…_

Cuando sus ojos se acomodaron perfectamente a la luz y al color, pudo ver a una mujer rubia de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años que lo miraba a la distancia con una cara de disgusto. _Rayos…_

 _¿Por qué siempre eran mujeres rubias?_

– Vaya… creí que dormirías hasta el año próximo. – Sus ojos entrecerrados lo estudiaban con cautela. Esta vez no se molestó en sorprenderse; aunque en el fondo se sentía bastante desorientado.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

– En Disneyland Arnoldo. Yo soy Mickey, el ratón, un gusto. _–_ Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Por qué siempre era ella?_

– Buenos días Helga.

– Buenas noches, Arnold. – Dijo mientras le quitaba las sábanas de un tiro y abría las enormes cortinas y en dos movimientos dignos de un ninja. – ¿Cómo se encuentra su majestad imperial?

– No tienes que ser tan hostil – dijo con un poco más de resentimiento del que pensaba. El tono de su voz pareció preocuparle, pero rápidamente se puso rígida en su lugar.

– ¿Es por el golpe? – Ella pregunto. Él asintió sin decir nada en concreto. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

 _Regla numero 1: siempre seguir la corriente._

– Creo que tengo amnesia. – Dijo sin mucha convicción. _En cualquier momento podría…_

– Arnold, sí tuvieras amnesia no recordarías lo que es la amnesia. – El tono arrogante de su voz, solo le recordó lo mucho que le disgustaba _. No estamos haciendo esto de nuevo..._

– Tal vez, pero realmente me siento mareado.

 _– ¿_ Quieres que me quede contigo? – Eso lo saco de onda. _¿Le estaba preguntando o exigiendo?_ Además de que estaba usando un tono relajado. _Esto es raro_

– Yo... – Su confusión no le permitió siquiera moverse, mucho menos hablar. De todas formas, no pudo responder porque una llamada a lo que parecía ser un trozo de vidrio, puso a Helga en alerta.

– ¿Puedo? – Ella uso la cortesía. _Esto es cada vez más extraño_.

– Adelante. – Y mientras ella hablaba con quién fuera en el teléfono; examinó la habitación. Era bastante amplia, tenia dos mesitas a los lados, una ventana con cortinas blancas y azules a la izquierda, un sofá pequeño color caqui a la derecha y un mini - refrigerador. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco, contrastando con el marrón y negro de los muebles dando como resultado una vista bonita y rustica. De todas formas, no pudo prestarle atención a otra cosa aparte de su malestar, le dolía la cabeza, cada dos por tres, tenía fuertes punzones en la espalda, además de su evidente falta de comida y buen sueño…

– ¿Realmente te sientes mareado? – pregunto ella después de colgar. _Qué objeto tan extraño… podía recibir llamadas como un teléfono… pero era diferente…_

– Sí.

– Esta bien, llamaré a tu oficina. – _¿Oficina?_ – ¿No te importa si me voy por una hora?

 _Puedes irte todo lo que quieras, muy pronto saldré de aquí._

– No, tranquila. – ella asintió despacio, recogió un bolso de cuero rosado del sofá y se paro expectante en el marco de la puerta, mirando los alrededores de la habitación, buscando nada en particular, como tratando de recordar algo importante. En cuanto la mirada de Helga se encontró con la suya, se tiró a la cama y agarrando sus hombros, lo besó.

– Regreso pronto. – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa que le recordó a los días de la playa. Su cara se calentó, dejándolo completamente rojo y avergonzado.

 _No importa en que tiempo estuviera, Helga siempre estaba loca._

Ella levantó una ceja con curiosidad, divertida por la situación, hizo el ademán de reírse, pero no duro mucho. Se arreglo la ropa y el peinado. Luego se fue.

* * *

Su estómago gruño. Estaba casi seguro de que no había probado bocado desde antes del _incidente_ , lo que serían al menos unas veinte horas…realmente necesitaba comer.

En su mente trató de ordenar los eventos pasados y presentes. Esperando a que del recuerdo o de las experiencias pudiera encontrar algo, lo que sea, para salir de esa situación cómica y frustrante. _Definitivamente estaba soñando._

– Si claro, yo viviendo con Helga. – _No. No podría ser_. Solo la mención de convivencia diaria con Helga le revolvía el estómago. Tampoco quería quedarse a descubrir nada, él no podía darse el lujo de quedarse, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir algo malo sino salía de ahí…

 _Vaya pesadilla…_

Había pasado al menos media hora desde la ida de Helga. Le pareció un buen momento para salir. Con paso lento se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, ignorando los cuadros y las cosas extrañas que estaban regadas por todos lados como evidencias de una vida, la vida de esa casa. Muy en su interior, sentía una gran curiosidad por mirar esas imágenes y descubrir la nueva vida de Helga y talvez… la suya.

– No. Esta definitivamente no es mi vida.

Cada que avanzaba un poco a través del largo pasillo le provocaba una sensación de adrenalina, que le ponía la piel de gallina y las piernas temblorosas. El malestar no había parado, solo se había hecho más fuerte. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma se sentían pesados. Necesitaba descansar.

Al tocar la manija de la puerta sintió un fuerte vacío en la parte baja de su tronco. Su estomago lanzo una fuerte protesta en forma sonora.

 _No me haría daño algo de comer_

Se las arregló para llegar a la cocina de la enorme casa, ya que en el mini-refrigerador no había nada (Solo un montón de tubos de ensayo que decidió ignorar).

La nevera estaba divida en una decena de cajas de diferente tamaño y color. No tenía ganas de husmear más de lo necesario si esta resultaba ser solo la casa de Helga y no la de los dos como apuntaban casi todos los cuadros de la sala, que había mirado luego de verse vencido por la curiosidad.

Y aunque el vivir con Helga pudiera explicarse fácilmente de muchas maneras, él escogía pensar en las más irracionales: Como que estaba viviendo allí porque estaba _muy joven_ y necesitaba un compañero de cuarto (o de casa) para poder pagar los gastos. Lo cual no podía ser cierto, ya que su reflejo en el espejo, la mención de Helga de _su oficina_ y la increíblemente grande casona donde supuestamente vivía decían lo contrario. También quiso pensar que Gerald no era su compañero porque se habían peleado de algún modo, el cual no podía explicar. Y que, de algún otro modo, que tampoco podía explicar, permitió que él formara una amistad con Helga quien había vivido los últimos cinco o seis años en algún raro país europeo donde todos se despiden con un beso en la boca… o algo así.

La verdad era que a él no se le antojaba elucubrar aquellas soluciones que salían por simple lógica; porque él sabía que eso significaba admitir una cosa: él en algún momento había tomado la decisión consciente de vivir con Helga. Pero claro, esa decisión no venia por si sola, traía consigo otras decisiones que tampoco quería admitir, como la enorme _amistad_ que parecía tener con ella, el posible noviazgo o… el muy probable el matrimonio.

– Si claro, yo casado con Helga. – A pesar de que ya había pasado por toda la aceptación del personaje de Helga, el día en que soñó que se casaba, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a esa idea tan extraña, por eso, al principio su resolución le pareció muy chistosa e incluso más rebuscada que las explicaciones que se había inventado con anterioridad; pero en cuanto más pensaba en ello… Parecía lo más acertado.

– Oh no… – El dolor de cabeza se asentaba en sus cienes y un escalofrió corrió eléctricamente por la espina dorsal. Sintió que alguien lo miraba _._

 _Esta situación me está poniendo paranoico…_

Negó con la cabeza. Al final tomó una soda Yahoo y cerró la nevera mientras tomaba un gran sorbo. La sensación incomoda volvió y esta vez fue lo suficientemente grande para ponerlo en alerta. Le provoco mareo…

Entonces lo vio, al lado izquierdo de la nevera, un pequeño niño de unos dos años, con cabeza de futbol y ojos enormes que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Soltó todo lo que había bebido y gritó. El instinto lo hizo voltearse rápidamente al lado opuesto, solo para ver al mismo niño con mirada curiosa y gritó de nuevo. Parpadeo un par de veces, pero, aun así, podía ver al niño mirándolo con una extraña inocencia.

Mirando de un lado al otro como una caricatura vieja viendo al mismo niño con ojos grandes, se sintió más mareado que antes. Antes de poder gritar por tercera vez, se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, pudo ver a una niña castaña y al par de niños con cabeza ancha y ojos enormes que lo miraba como si fuese un jarrón importante que se había roto mirada triste, los tres con los ojos rojos por lo que supuso eran lágrimas.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – _No._

– Sí… - Mintió.

– Cielos, me diste un susto de muerte… mamá me pidió que te cuidara. Lo siento papá.

– No hay problem- Espera, ¿qué? - _No. Definitivamente no._

– Yo estaba hablando con mis amigos cuando escuche lo que había pasado. – La niña hablaba con una enorme propiedad, pero eso no le quitaba el desconcierto _._

– Pero ¡¿Qué-

 _¡Tenía una hija! ¡Con Helga!_

– ¡Eso no es cierto! estabas hablando con tu nuevo novio. – Uno de los niños pequeños hablo, ganándose un fuerte golpe de la niña en la nuca.

– ¿Qué?

 _¡Eran tres! ¡Tres hijos con Helga!_

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – La niña parecía dispuesta a matar al pequeño niño

– ¡Si lo es! Se llama Christofer y es el hijo del tío Alan.

– ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Al parecer su estado de confusión fue malinterpretada.

– ¡Voy a matarte! – Declaro la niña en son de guerra antes de lanzarse sobre el pobre pequeño chico en una pelea claramente desigual. Mientras que el otro niño pequeño decidió esconderse en el regazo se su padre, debajo de las sábanas mientras temblaba. Esta reacción temerosa en el niño le provoco algo que no podía describir, un instinto protector que salió de algún lugar, con una fuerza imparable.

Rápidamente separo a ambos chicos con una rara fuerza de instinto y su costumbre pacifista, al mismo tiempo que envió una mirada de reproche, también instintiva, que los calmo por completo.

– ¡Annie! ¡¿Por qué hay tanto desorden en la cocina?! – La niña dio un respingo apenas en la primera silaba de su nombre y cada vez se veía más preocupada. – ¡¿Y Por qué el trineo está en las escaleras?!

Cuando Helga adulta entró, los dos chicos estaban echándose la culpa entre sí, discutiendo entre ellos, aun sabiendo que no se les entendía nada.

– Silencio todos, menos tu Annie, qué pasó. – La niña bastante temerosa de Helga le respondió casi en un susurro. – Lo hicieron de nuevo, asustaron a papá.

El pequeño niño que había estado temblando debajo de las sábanas se paró rápidamente y le susurro algo al oído del otro, para que el segundo hablara por los dos: – ¡Nosotros solo queríamos algo de la nevera! – Mientras Helga les lanzaba una mirada severa. Los dos niños hacían pucheros y miradas tiernas. Era una buena estrategia, su pequeño cuerpo y sus enormes ojos derretirían a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a Helga, según lo que veía.

– Louis, Miles ¿Qué les he dicho de molestar a su padre?

 _¡Tres! ¡Tres hijos al igual que en su pesadilla!_

– Lo sentimos mamá. – Nuevamente solo uno de ellos hablo mientras que el otro solo asentía con culpa. Ella les envió una mirada de reproche, pero pronto se calmo al ver la cara pálida e inexpresiva de su esposo.

– ¿Arnold?

– …

– ¡Arnold! – El susodicho se levanto en un segundo pegando un grito digno de protagonista de Mundo Jurásico.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Arnold qué fue lo que paso?

– No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. – La realidad lo golpeo muy fuerte, _¡Ahora tenía familia! ¿Qué quería con él?_

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Él decidió que lo mejor era sentarse de nuevo en la cama para no volver a sufrir un ataque y se desmaye de la sorpresa, de nuevo.

Helga soltó un suspiro largo y comenzó a masajearse las cienes, claramente estresada por la situación. – Seria bonito que las cosas funcionaran un poco mientras estoy fuera. – En ese momento todos en la habitación miraron a Helga con una disculpa en la cara, incluso él se sentía culpable.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio casi mortal, Helga dicto su sentencia. – Todos a su cuarto ¡Ahora! – Ella lo dijo con tanta severidad que Arnold pensó seriamente en pararse de la cama e irse a _su habitación_. En cuestión de segundos y con las cabezas bajas los niños se fueron dejándolo solo con Helga.

– ¿Estas bien Arnold? – Esa pregunta de nuevo.

– No. No lo estoy.

* * *

– (…) y eso fue lo que me sucedió. – Había decidido contarle todo. Con detalles grandes y pequeños de lo que le había pasado. Comprendió que si quería salir de esa casa tenía que ganarse la confianza de Helga. El único problema era que ya no podía recordar nada después del incidente, incluso había olvidado su pequeña experiencia intermedia, temía que pronto olvidara también, todo lo demás y no pudiera regresar.

– Arnold… – Tenia la cara llena de desconcierto e incredulidad. – Realmente te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza.

Él se sintió traicionado, después de todo había decidido confiar en Helga para decirle esas cosas y ella lo miraba como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. – ¿No me crees?

– Eh… – Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia arriba, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas. –Sinceramente, no.

La miro con resentimiento _. Por supuesto, siendo ella, esperaría el momento adecuado para ser un fastidio._

– Oye no me mires así. – Tenía las manos puestas en su regazo, moviéndolas suavemente en un gesto de compasión que le pareció super extraña. _Tal vez sea otra Helga_. – Pero te has puesto a pensar que tal vez todo eso sea producto del golpe o algo así.

Aunque Helga pudiera tener la razón y era lo más lógico; él quería seguir creyendo que todo era producto del _incidente_ (como había decidido llamarle luego de haberlo metido en esa horrible pesadilla).

 _En el mejor de los casos_ , pensó, _este podría ser un sueño realmente largo. No. Era demasiado para un sueño, también para su imaginación, esto no esta en mi cabeza, lo sé._ El desorden en su mente lo lleno de desespero.

– ¡Pero no fue un golpe Helga! – Él se paró encima de la mesa del comedor para darse énfasis mientras gritaba represalias. – ¡Tampoco producto de mi imaginación! Estoy seguro de que fui timado por ese-

Helga, claramente asustada por ese ataque nervioso, tomo ambas manos y las puso rápida y suavemente en la boca de su esposo.

– Cálmate, llegaremos al fondo de esto. – Su tono y expresiones suaves no hicieron más que ponerlo más hipertenso de lo que estaba.

– ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Estábamos ahí y tu lo viste! y luego entramos y paso todo tan rápido y…

– ¡Te ayudaré! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡Te ayudare con esta locura, solo cálmate, bájate de la mesa y deja de actuar como un lunático!

– ¡¿Por qué debería creerte?! – _Solo quieres torturarme en mi situación y sacar provecho de esto._

– ¡Porque soy tu esposa! Cielos, estas muy sensible esta mañana…

– ¿Mi esposa? – Hizo una pausa y agrego con toda la acidez que no sabía que tenía. – ¡Yo nunca me casaría con alguien como tu Helga Pataki!

La calentura del enojo le duro poco y se desvaneció por completo al ver lagrimas en los ojos de Helga, claramente dolida por sus palabras. Inmediatamente la culpa se adueñó de su cuerpo, tomándose tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho.

 _Soy un idiota._

El tiempo quedo congelado. Sus ojos mirándose suspendidos en un momento de franco desconcierto. Él se sentía otra persona y ella sentía que no conocía a esa persona frente a ella, la misma persona con la que había compartido su vida desde los tres años.

– Helga, yo-

Ella hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara. Se limpio las lágrimas de la cara con una servilleta. Suspiró de forma pesada y pronto adopto su expresión neutral, la misma que uso para regañar a sus hijos horas atrás.

– Te ayudaré a que me traigas a mi esposo de vuelta. – Su voz no traía consigo ni una pizca de resentimiento o rabia. – ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Estaba claramente sorprendido al ver el nivel de madurez de Helga. Cuando pensó en ello, se detuvo por primera vez a repasar en lo más evidente de toda la situación. Él se encontraba con una Helga, más grande, distinta. Tampoco se había detenido a observar sus también evidentes cambios físicos. Era obviamente más alta, incluso desde su perspectiva, donde él siempre había sido más bajito y menudo que ella. Ahora que eran más o menos de la misma estatura, ella se veía igualmente alta, pero está vez dando una sensación de protección y no de intimidación, como lo hacía su estatura de antaño. Usaba gafas, le resultaba irónico, ya que constantemente se burlaba de Eugene, de Curly, de Rhonda y cualquiera con gafas, llamándolo cuatro ojos, entre otras cosas. No le quedaban mal, enmarcaban su cara con delicadeza. El aspecto bonito y esbelto de Helga le parecía una extraña combinación entre las mujeres en las revistas de Sid y las de las revistas de Rhonda. Una mujer hermosa con mucha presencia. Sin embargo, seguía siendo Helga. Con las cejas pobladas, la forma de su rostro, sus ojos grandes y azules, su pelo amarillo pálido y seco, sus manos grandes y toscas, pies pequeños, delgada… Había tantas cosas de ella que seguían allí, cicatrices de por vida, marcadas en esa persona que había conocido toda su vida, pequeñas cosas que lo harían reconocerla en cualquier lugar, aparte de su peculiar personalidad… Su esencia o algo así. Ese día estaba usando un suéter rosa oscuro, un pantalon blanco y un par de baletas sencillas color rosa claro. _Muy rosa_ , pero eso era normal en ella, sin embargo, había algo fuera de lugar.

 _¿Y el moño rosa? Dónde-_

– ¿Arnold?

– Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

Ella asintió despacio y saco el artefacto extraño que servía como un teléfono, del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

– Buenos días, podría contactarme con la doctora Heyerdahl por favor.

 _¿Después de todo lo que le he dicho va llamar a un médico?_

– ¿Vas a contactar un médico? – No pudo evitar el malestar en su voz. Ella obviamente lo notó.

 _No estoy mal de la cabeza, Helga._

– Escucha, si crees que todo lo que dices es verdad, entonces no tendrás problema alguno con ver al médico. A demás, si es verdad que no tienes amnesia, te prometo que yo misma te ayudare en tu misión y esas cosas… ¿Qué dices cabeza de balón? ¿Trato?

– Está bien, trato. – Al menos el apodo estaba de vuelta. Casi se sentía de vuelta a casa.

* * *

– ¿Cuál es el mes de tu cumpleaños?

– Octubre. – La doctora a la que llamo Helga resultó ser Phoebe, quien estaba sorprendida por la insinuación de amnesia. Ella pensaba que era muy extraño que Arnold, siendo un hombre de cabeza dura que había sobrevivido a un millonario, una selva y un accidente de tránsito, sufriera de amnesia por un golpe al resbalarse en una ducha.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Ya te lo dije, tengo nueve, pero sigo atrapado en este… tiempo.

– Entiendo Arnold. – Ella dijo, pero él no se lo creyó en lo absoluto, debido a su forma de hablarle, como si fuera un bebe o un animalito.

– ¿Por qué nadie parece escucharme? – Susurró.

– Espera un segundo, traeré un poco de agua para te refresques.

De acuerdo. – Él todavía tenia el ceño fruncido, pero no tenía ganas de pelear con Phoebe, después de todo, había visto las consecuencias de ello con Helga.

 _Ni siquiera he seguido mi primera regla._

Mientras tanto, Phoebe se había reunido con Helga en la mesa de la cocina.

– Es muy extraño, todo parece indicar que es amnesia, pero… Si lo fuera, eso no explicaría esas alucinaciones o esas cosas que me dices que cree. Visto desde otro ángulo, Arnold tampoco ha demostrado comportamientos de debilidad o sensación de mareo por el golpe; lo veo más bien, entusiasta.

– Sí ha tenido reacciones de debilidad… y otras cosas. – Ella suspiró de forma cansada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. – ¿No puedes solo… decirme que tiene y ya?

– Helga, sabes que no puedo saltar a conclusiones sin unos estudios adecuados, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran y necesito llegar al fondo de esto. – La doctora se tomo un tiempo para elucubrar la pregunta que tenía en la garganta desde que escucho (a medias), la alocada historia de Arnold.

– Helga ¿Sabes si Arnold tiene… antecesores con problemas mentales o neurológicos? – Lo dijo despacio y con mucha cautela, sabiendo como era el temperamento de Helga, dándose cuenta de la palidez de su cara y el movimiento incesante de sus piernas en claro estado de ansiedad.

– Tú sabes que sí, Phoebe. – Ella la miro con pena.

– Gertie. – Respondieron al unisonó.

– Sí… – Helga estaba sinceramente muy asustada. Hablaba entre tartamudeos y risas nerviosas – P-p-pero no pen-saras q-que él… heredo… eso.

– Es una posibilidad… – Entonces Phoebe vio como su mejor amiga se desmoronaba en la pequeña mesa, apoyándose en sus brazos para no caerse al suelo. – Pero calma, seguro es solo una pequeña posibilidad, después de todo el resto de sus familiares fueron perfectamente longevos y saludables.

Sin embargo y con todo lo que tardo en darle excusas a su amiga para que no pensará en ello, no pudo lograr que su estado de desánimo y absoluta tristeza dejara su rostro.

– ¿Por qué no esperas aquí y yo iré a hacerle más preguntas a Arnold y seguramente llegaremos al fondo de esto? ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió. Mirando al vacío con la cara de alguien que es condenado a muerte. Sirviéndose una tercera taza de té para los nervios. La imagen le dio provoco un dolor en el estómago.

 _Miriam Pataki._

– Vendre en un minuto.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Arnold pensando seriamente en como podía resolver esto sin tener la necesidad de hablarlo con Helga. Quien cada vez parecía un manojo de nervios y tristezas. Nada comparado con la fuerte mujer que era su mejor amiga.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, nadie le contesto. – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Sí, adelante. – La vio entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Traía una cara triste y cansada. – Yo solo no quiero que entre Helga.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? – Eso no se lo esperaba. Por lo general Arnold era muy cariñoso e incluso a veces, consentido de los mimos que le daba Helga.

– Ella cree que estoy loco. – La mención de la locura le revolcó el estómago. Se sentía culpable por preocupar a Helga con algo tan grave como la demencia senil.

– Ella no piensa que estás loco Arnold, ella solo… – Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho antes de que se quebrara en ese estado de melancolía. – Espera, ¿Has tenido sensaciones de mareo últimamente?

– Sí. – Al ver la cara de Phoebe sintió la necesidad de explicarse. – Pero no es por lo que crees, veras… tenía casi veinte horas sin comer y ese golpe-

– ¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

– El golpe que me hice esta mañana.

– Entonces ¿Te acuerdas del golpe, pero no de tu esposa ni de tus hijos?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! O sea, sí, pero no hablamos del mismo golpe, fue antes del incidente, en clase de química. – Por un momento Phoebe se lamentó no haber escuchado la historia de Arnold que Helga le había contado con lujo de detalle.

– ¿En clase de biología?

– Sí, navidad del cuarto grado, luego de salvar el vecindario

Ella recordaba ese día casi perfectamente. Arnold y Helga estaban peleando como siempre, pero con un poco más de violencia de por medio, por una razón que ella desconocía. Después de ese día, (un día lleno de cosas y situaciones extrañas y cómicas), casi de la nada, Arnold empezó a ser más coqueto y amigable con ella y se podría decir que sus vidas se fueron uniendo desde entonces… Esa situación era ciertamente extraña y un día ciertamente extraño para quedarse en blanco.

– ¿Podrías describirlo?

– Bueno, todos estábamos camino a clase de biología cuando un balde de agua me cayo encima y entonces yo me resbale y me pegue con un bebedero que había al lado-

– Ese día Gerald te conto unas… historias para alegrarte (?) – Ahora recordaba con más claridad. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

– Sí.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación. Salió corriendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Corrió por los pasillos de la enorme casa hasta encontrarse con una Helga depresiva al borde de su quinta taza de té para los nervios.

 _Esto ya es demasiado para ella_.

Arnold tiene amnesia. – mintió.

* * *

 _Esta historia va dedicada a FlowerPrincess11 y a todas esas chicas que siguen alimentando el fandom con arte de fan para fan._


End file.
